Problem: $\sum\limits_{n=1}^{\infty}\dfrac{1}{(2n-7)(3n-10)}$ Does the integral test apply to the series? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A Yes (Choice B) B No
Answer: $\dfrac{1}{(2x-7)(3x-10)}$ is undefined for $x=\dfrac{7}{2}$ and $x=\dfrac{10}{3}$. Therefore, it doesn't satisfy the conditions for the integral test. In conclusion, the integral test does not apply to the series.